oesterskovrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sith Empire
The Sith Empire is a faction in the Star Wars universe, described in detail on this Wookiepedia Article. This article here, serves to present some changes to the original version, that are used in the games I play within the Star Wars universe. History of the Sith Empire. The origins of the Sith Empire dates back to the time before the Galactic Republic existed, when two major human factions were dividing the core worlds between them, one being the predecessor to the Galactic Republic, and the other being a human Empire. Humans have discovered that their species was most likely either created by the Rakatans, or maybe just forcibly multiplied, as the Rakatans found them to be their most effective slaves - although a late discovery. The Human Empire of the past was still very much rooted in their religious beliefs relating to the Force religion of the Rakatans where as the Human Republic were embracing new ways. When the Alamari Je'daii Order from Tython eventually decided to split into two factions, the one known as the Sith Order was sent into exile. They eventually infiltrated the Human Empire, and usurped power over it, forming the Sith Empire, but this didn't happen until at least a few hundred years after the Republic had formed, with the help of the, also newly created, Jedi Order. The Human Empire, that would later become the Sith Empire, had suffered from intense infighting, resulting in the Empire splitting into two factions, and one of these was exiled into unknown space, believed to have most likely not made it out there, as they did not bring the materials necessary to colonize a world, and there was no detailed reports of any hospitable worlds in that region of unknown space. The Sith Empire was a weak faction as a result of being born out of two broken factions, but eventually rose to power, only to be defeated again, by the Republic, but it made a narrow survival by fleeing into exile in unknown regions, which was starting to become a tradition for those rooted in the history of the Sith and the Empire. Under the iron rule of Emperor Vitiate (known commonly as the millennium Emperor), the Empire once more saw an age of glory, as it settled in the Dromund System and began an age of industrialism and and expansion. The Empire waited for a thousand years, ruled entirely by the same man, with the same vision - namely to crush the Republic and conquer the known galaxy. Finally, the Emperor launched his attack through a series of concealed strikes against the Republic, intending to weaken the Jedi Order and the stability as well as the Military of the Republic, and he almost did so successfully - though a minor miscalculation in his plans resulted in both the Republic and the Jedi Order, being mentally much better prepared to face his Space Navy than they would otherwise have been, even though he had managed to weaken their infrastructure and direct defenses. The Emperor fought a hard battle against the Republic, and eventually it ended in a peace treaty - but the treaty was just another ploy of the Emperor to weaken the Republic, as he with one hand signed the treaty, but with the other, he launched a secret strike to wipe out the power-base of the Jedi Order, his oldest enemies. Some decades later, a surviving Jedi Knight, known as The Blind Blade, slew the Emperor, with the help of the Emperor's closest servant, known as the Wrath of the Emperor, Lord Scourge and soon after the Empire and the Republic once more managed to find their way into a peace treaty - one that would last longer this time. Social Structure The Sith Empire is a caste society. The lowest caste is the slave caste. Slaves do have some rights, at least officially, but these are menial and were negotiated as part of the Republic peace treaty. Slaves must have human accommodations and be fed proper nourishing meals at least three times a day. Further more, children of slaves are no longer inheriting their parent caste, but are born into the second lowest caste of society. No one really checks up on slave rights at large though. The second lowest caste is the citizen caste. Citizens are the backbone of the Empire. Citizens are drafted into the military nearing their adulthood, which in turn pays for the education, which is mandatory and assigned based on talents. Those with no talents or who fail to either serve in the military or finish an education are demoted into the slave caste. Following the citizen caste is the military sub-caste. Some citizens decide to stay in the military, and this is rewarded with status in the Empire. Military personnel have fewer rights than citizens but enjoy many privileges. The next caste is the burgher caste, made up of business owners, landowners, merchants and other individuals who provide the larger portion of the Empire's tax income. These people live a life of wealth and power. The highest caste of society is the noble caste - those directly related to people who can use the Force. Generally referred to as the ruling caste of society. Ranks The ranks in the Empire are somewhat tied to the castes. Many simply identify with their direct caste (though the noble- and military castes is generally on their own hierarchy depending on how high ranking in the military they have been/currently are). In order to understand the ranks of the Empire, it's necessary to understand the social structure of the Sith Order first. Minister is a non-noble rank, held by a government official, though frequently a non-title holding noble will hold this position. Moff is the lowest of the noble ranks apart from military ranks. A Moff is a the leader of a noble house, who isn't a psionic, and rules a star system within the the Empire. Darth is the psionic equivalent of a Moff. To become a Darth, one must pass inquisitorial training on Korriban, but if a member of a Sith family manages this, and the family is currently lead by a Moff, the newly appointed inquisitor will immediately be promoted to the new head of the family, and assume title of Darth. Grand Moff is the same as a Moff, but ruler of a Sector, rather than merely a System. A Grand Moff outranks all Darths and Moffs who rule the systems within his sector. Grand Darth is the psionic equivalent of a Grand Moff - same rules with a Moff and Darth relation applies. Hierarchy The Empire itself is controlled by the Imperial Senate - which consists of all Grand Darths and Grand Moffs, with the Emperor at the lead. The Emperor's champion and representative is the Emperor's Wrath. Sith Traditions Lightsaber crystals The Sith Order was more or less born on Korriban, a planet that has a natural strong connection to the Force, meaning it's underground is packed full of Ilum grade crystals. Just as with the majority of the planet though, the majority of the crystals are red. Other somewhat common colors include yellow, orange and violet. Lightsabers and lightfoils Unlike the Jedi, the Sith do not view the Lightsaber as a sacred symbol. It is a symbol of power, but mostly just seen a tool. As the Sith do not have many traditions revolving around lightsabers, they are in abundance within the Empire, compared to the Republic. Only those who have permission from, at least, a Darth may wield them however, though Inquisitors, Apprentices and Sorcerers are always allowed to wield their lightsabers. In the Empire, it's uncommon for people to craft their own Lightsaber - rather a gifted Lightsaber Artisan custom tailors the saber to the needs of the user. Lightsabers are incredibly valuable. Lightfoils are much more common in the Empire. Lightfoils are common property among even the non-psionic sith noblity, and other elitists. Duels Duels are a common way of settling disputes in the Empire - though currently forbidden due to war times, this merely means an increase in assassinations, so it has proven an unwise policy. Titles As seen further above, there are many titles in the hierarchy. Titles are used when formally addressing someone, but in the case of the title, "Darth", the title substitutes the holders actual first name. Property in marriage In the Sith Empire, any one person may marry as many times as that person wants to, as long as the only one of the people entering the marriage, has more than one existing marriage already. Further more, in the Sith Empire, when two people marry eachother, one becomes the property of the other, and only the owner of the marriage may marry additional people. Once a person becomes the property of another person via marraige, they effectively lose almost all rights, with the exception that they always speak with the authority of their owner. The person who becomes property of another through marriage can however, turn the tables by simply defeating the owner of the marriage in a duel. Marriage is rarely a thing of passion in the sith empire, but rather a way to display power and build relations. Post Zakuul Sith Empire The Empire survived the Zakuul invastion, if only barely. Holding on to a few of their systems, the Empire struggled to remain, forming an alliance with the Republic against the Zakuul invaders. They actually lasted until the very end of the conflict, which of course lead to the defeat of the Zakuul eternal fleet and the downfall of Valkorion when the scream occurred. Darth Marr became the new Emperor of the Sith Empire following former Emperor Kallig's defection (along with the majority of the former Empire) to the Zakuul Empire, as a vassal state, where she was appointed viceroy of Sith Space. Darth Revan, who was reappointed as Dark Lord of the Sith, following his release, vanished with those loyal to him, for quite a few years, and former Wrath of the Emperor, Sahesh, took up the mantle of Dark Lord, ending up quarantined on Korriban, thus removing him from Imperial politics. Post Scream Sith Empire The Sith Empire did, for logical reasons, not survive the Scream, as it was ruled by a powerful occult elite of force users who didn't share their secrets with the general population. The majority of the Empire has been annexed by the Zakuul, and that portion of course, post the scream, found itself in an interesting position. The majority of the former, and current Imperial Worlds merged together again, forming the Golden Sun Triumvirate, consisting of the Chiss Ascendancy, the Kaas Hegemonies and the Iridionian Republic. The Chiss were always very isolationist, and as such they were largely unaffected by the scream causing them to become the most prominent faction of the Triumvirate, not really opting to change their ways. The Kaas Hegemonies ended up mirroring the Zakuul Empire more than the Sith Empire, because the people of the Empire were frankly sick of the Sith ways, but were learning to embrace the ways of Zakuul, finding them much more agreeable. Of the former Zakuul Empire, the most notable surviving world was Zakuul itself, and it joined the Hegemonies rather late, but upon doing so, brought changes to the entire Golden Sun Triumvirate, instating the council of Scions, to help lead the Triumvirate in prosperous directions. The Golden Sun Triumvirate is among the wealthiest factions in the galaxy, owning both Zakuul and Dromund Kaas, who both survived the Scream, as well as having the backing of the Chiss, and in many ways, one could argue that the spirit of the Empire, namely a magocratic society, has largely survived. The Golden Knights and the Sun Guard are interesting analogues to the Sith Inquisitors and the Imperial Guard, respectively, and are the most respected military forces of the Golden Sun Triumvirate, but ultimately mirrors Zakuul more than the Sith Empire.